


Not actually petting

by FiKate



Category: Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, M/M, Porn Battle, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html">Porn Battle XIV</a> and the prompt <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8250842#cmt8250842">Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire, Raj/Quentin, mundane, trust, friendship</a></p>
<p>After a sparring session with Etienne, Quentin relaxes on the couch with Raj, set between <i>One Salt Sea</i> and <i>Ashes of Honor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not actually petting

Raj and Quentin had decided between them that Toby’s couch was the most comfortable couch, which meant that whenever one of them was in the house, they sat on it. Raj had a genius for stretching himself to fill the entire length of it while looking like he wasn’t doing it on purpose. Quentin was tall but not as good at sprawling himself out, good posture had been too well trained into him. He could slouch as well as any teenager but what Raj did was pure elegance. After a long night of training with Etienne, he loved coming back to see Raj owning the couch, a contented smirk on his face as he watched a talk show, “Any new bruises?”

He grinned at the question and settled down to use Raj as a back pillow, “Why, do you want to see them?”

“I bet I could find them,” Raj shifted to curl around Quentin, making his shirt ride up as he got comfortable adjusting his spine in ways Quentin envied. Though he liked when Raj moved like that, it was better than any massage and he leaned back enough to stretch out and rest a hand in Raj’s hair then slowly comb his hands through it. It wasn’t petting or anything like that just enjoying being close to his friend who was almost purring, he could feel a gentle vibration from where Raj’s stomach leaned against his back. He started to be stronger with Raj’s hair, it was a wonderful texture, fine and layered which made his hands feel nice after spending most of his time wearing leather gloves. The purring was relaxing too and he lost track of what they were watching as he went from leaning on Raj to being beside him on the couch.

His legs almost draped over the edge but he didn’t mind, Raj moved one of his arms to drape over him and found a tender spot, “There’s a bruise.”

“Mm, hey,” Raj kept his arm there, getting his hand under his shirt which was now almost to his belly button and finding all the small bruises that sparring practice left him with. At some point the touches turned from gentle pokes into little caresses and Quentin hummed happily, murmuring, “You have to teach me how to purr.”

Raj laughed, it was his low, happy laugh that Quentin felt through his body, “You’re not a Cait Sidhe, you’re not built for it and your noises work too.”

“Glad to have your approval,” He said as he tried to both get closer to Raj and stretch out.

Though it only ended up with Raj holding him tighter and saying, “Stay still, you’re worse than a kitten sometimes.”

“I’m not that squirmy.”

“Yes, you are,” Then Raj started to tickle and caress him, which soon had him laughing, squirming and sighing all at once. Of course that meant that Raj kept doing it until he turned to retaliate which was harder as Raj could move in ways that weren’t right.

This time though the couch gave him an advantage and he was able to kind of pin Raj and straddle him before stretching out on top of Raj, “To me.”

“Idiot,” Raj said fondly before kissing him.

“Mm, winning idiot,” He answered as he got his hands back into Raj’s hair to better deepen the kiss as Raj’s hands went back to exploring his waist and under his waistband until he was moaning and thrusting with every new touch, “Maeve’s tits, how do you do that?”

Raj groaned and laughed, pulling him down even closer which shouldn’t be possible as he was certain he hadn’t left room between them, “You’re easy to read, pretty boy.”

“I’ll try to work on that.”

“Not too hard,” Then there were only kisses, groans and touches before Cagney and Lacey meowed at them to tell them someone was coming and they resettled on the couch, still comfortable just with messier hair.


End file.
